Echoes of Memories
by Book Wolf
Summary: Freya has lost her memory. Will she ever regain it?
1. What happened to me?

Echoes of Memories

By: Ookami no Anubis

Disclaimer: The only thing I own from FF9 is the game itself.

Rated PG13 for future violence and Zidane's mouth.

AN: I know I really should be working on my other fics, but this one has been bugging me for years, so I'm just going to put it up. I hope that whoever reads this likes it. Now on to the fic!

------

I awoke in a haze. My vision was blurred beyond belief. I could make out nothing at first. I panicked, before my vision cleared to reveal that I was lying in a field. I could see tall mountains in the distance. I didn't know why, but I had the distinct feeling that I wasn't supposed to be there. I couldn't understand why, so I shook the feeling off. I was still very disoriented, so I thought I would rest until I steadied.

A roar interrupted my plan and forced me to attempt to get up. It sounded big and too close for comfort. I got my feet under myself and pushed myself to my feet, but I immediately fell back to the cold ground. A throbbing ache radiating up my leg alerted me to why I had fallen. My leg was covered in blood and even more of the red liquid stained my clothing.

I heard another roar, this time it was closer. I had to get up. I searched for a support and found a stick with a blade nearby. I knew the name of it, but a pounding headache made it hard to think. I knew it was a spear, but it had a name. Why couldn't I remember?

As I searched my memory, I realized that I had none! What was my name? Where was my home? Where was I? I tried to remember, but I couldn't. No answers came to mind and I nearly panicked, but a roar that was far closer than the last forced these thoughts to the back of my mind. For now, I had to get somewhere safe.

I grabbed the spear and heaved myself to my feet. I swooned and nearly fell again at the pain radiating from my injured leg, but the support of the weapon kept me on my feet. I took a few tentative steps and leaned heavily on the long weapon. I picked up my pace as another roar rent the air.

I continued in no particular direction, letting my feet take me to where they would. I walked for what felt like an eternity until I came to a strangely familiar area. I could see a cavern in the cliff up ahead and as I drew closer, I saw some shapes walking. I was hesitant at first, but something told me that the distant forms were friends, so I increased my pace. I could only hope that my feelings were corrected.

When I drew closer, I could make out some mouse-like forms in armor. They were guarding the door. Something told me they were friends, so I drew closer, hoping one of them could help me. Apparently, they saw me as well and they ran towards me. I was hesitant, but they seemed to recognize me as I came closer.

They came close enough to see me clearly and stopped short. "Freya, what happened to you? Are you al- what am I saying, of course you're not all right. Do you need help to get to Burmecia?" The guard on the left asked. Burmecia... It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it through the headache. "Freya, please respond!" The one on the right said with worry lacing his voice.

"Who's Freya? Who are you?" I asked, staring at them in confusion. I didn't understand what was going on. Why were they so familiar? If they knew me, why couldn't I remember them? Was Freya my name?

"Come on Freya, let's get you to Burmecia. Dr. Gray will help you with that leg," the one on the left said as he grabbed my arm and started guiding me towards the cavern.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we drew closer. What in the world was going on?

"It's all right, I'm taking you home," he said as we went into the cavern.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" I yelled as I pulled away.

"Freya!" he shouted as I started down the hall as fast as I could.

He started to come after me, but the other guard stopped him. "Leave her be, you know what she can do. She obviously needs time to think-" I heard him say before I went out of the range of his voice.

The corridors passed by me in a blur. Some more guards tried to question me as well, but I paid them no heed. I finally slowed in a chamber with a large pool in the center that had a single bridge across the expanse. I saw some movement in the pond, but for some reason it did not frighten me. I actually felt comforted by the familiar presence. I felt like all was finally right with the world. I really wish I knew why.

I stopped by the pool to take a better look at the shadow, but my attention was drawn to my own reflection. I saw the shape I was in and couldn't help but wonder why I was still standing. I looked like I had been put through the wringer, but I also noticed that I looked very much like all the guards I had run into. I had noticed that I saw more of them as I neared this place, so maybe they did know me, and maybe my home was on the other side of this place. I drew myself to my feet and continued on.

As soon as I left the cavern, the light assaulted my eyes. I hadn't realized how dark it was in there. I looked around to get my barring and saw a city off in the distance. Once again, it felt familiar, so I started in that direction.

As I drew closer, I felt a light rain begin to descend. I felt like I was being greeted home. I knew I would find my answers here. I plodded on over the muddy earth until I reached that city. It was made entirely out of stone, and I could see many tall buildings in it.

I saw more guards as I walked through the gates, but I was too tired to care. I saw more and more of the mouse people as I walked into the city. They all seemed to recognize me, and all asked what was wrong with me. I reached what looked like a marketplace, when one of the shoppers shouted that name again and asked that same stupid question.

"Freya! What happened to you?" he yelled as he dropped what he had been looking at to run to my side. "Freya, what's wrong? Please talk to me! Please respond! " He shouted as he drew closer. I couldn't hear anymore of what he said as my senses began to dull. I felt my knees give out as he caught me and continued saying that name. I couldn't hear him though, I had fallen into a deep, warm, welcoming darkness.

--------

AN: Well, how was it? This was my first FF9 fic, so I'll take constructive criticism, but I'll hurt the flamers. I just use the fire to make hot chocolate and all extra water will be poured down flamers' shirts. Remember to review!


	2. Who are you and why do you keep calling ...

Echoes of Memories

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF9! Stop reminding me!_

**AN:** Chapter two is here! I'm having trouble updating because I have to do it at the library now, so I'm typing up chapters early and then putting them up on the weekends. Enough about me, on to the fic!

------

It was so warm, I didn't want to wake up. I tried to go back to sleep, but my body had other ideas. My eyes opened to a ceiling. Someone had moved me inside. I sat up a bit to see where I was and flinched at the dull ache that seemed to be all over my body. I ignored it and took in the sight of the place I was in.

It appeared to be a bedroom, with a dresser and other bedroom furniture in it. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it no matter how hard I tried. Then I heard voices from another room.

"Judging by the way the guards say she was acting, I think she may have lost her memory," a voice said. It was familiar, but like everything else, I couldn't place it.

"Do you know how she could have ended up like this?" a different voice asked. It was also familiar, but I was tired of giving myself a headache, so I didn't even try to remember. I hurt enough as it was.

"I can't say for sure. It could be a fall, a fight with a monster, or any number of things," the first voice replied calmly.

"Will she be all right?" the other voice asked.

"If you mean her injuries, then yes, Sir Fratley. But if you are speaking about her apparent memory loss, I cannot tell you anything for certain until she wakes up. We will just have to wait, no matter what," the voice said.

"How long will it take?" the voice that had been called Sir Fratley asked.

"I already told you. We don't know if she really has lost her memory, but if she has, it could be anywhere from a few days to a few years if it is only temporary. If not, then she may never be the Freya we knew again. But don't worry for now, we will have more of an idea after she wakes up," the other voice replied again with irritation lacing its tone.

The only door into the room opened and the person who had run up to me in the marketplace and another person walked in. They quickly noticed I was awake and the other one walked up to the bed that I was on.

"How are you feeling, Lady Freya?" he questioned.

"If you mean me, then I feel fine, but I want to know who this 'Freya' is and why everyone is calling me that!" I snapped. I was sick and tired of being so confused. I wanted answers and I was going to get them. "And what's with the 'Lady' stuff now?"

The one I had seen before replied, "Freya is a respected dragon knight. Her proper title is Lady Freya. As for why everyone is calling you that, you are Freya, but few people call you by your proper title because you think it is annoying and told everyone to stop it before you lost it."

"Okay, how do I know you are telling me the truth and why should I trust you at all?" I replied. I was not in the mood for jokes of any type, so I was not putting up with anything.

He smiled, "It is hard to miss you. You have always made sure you were different, and besides, I have known you for many years. I wouldn't ever mistake you for anyone else."

It sounded plausible, and what he said sounded true, so I nodded that I believed him, but I still had some questions. "Who are you two?" I would stay simple for now, deal with immediate questions first.

"I am Sir Fratley, a fellow dragon knight. We were in the same class when we were training. This is Gray, he is a healer and an old friend." That definitely sounded familiar, but no more headaches, so no trying to remember for now.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Gray asked me.

"No, well, some things seem familiar, but I can't remember anything no matter how hard I try," I told him as I rubbed my pounding head in an attempt to soothe it.

"Well, that's a good sign. It means that this is probably only temporary. Are you in any pain?" he said.

"Yes, my head is killing me and my whole body aches," I told him.

"All right, I'll give you something for pain," he told me as he rummaged around in a bag I just noticed he had. He pulled out a small bottle and handed it to me. "Take two when you hurt. But don't take it more than four times a day or you could get sick." He instructed. He certainly sounded like a healer. I swallowed two of the pills and I was starting to feel better within minutes.

"Feel any better?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Good, now, can you tell me what you do remember?"

"Not much, just waking up in an area surrounded by cliffs with a spear nearby. I hurt a lot, but I heard a roar nearby so I got up and started walking. I came up to a cavern where two guards tried to stop me or something, but I told them to leave me alone and went through the place by myself and then I got to the town and now I'm here. I'd go into more detail but I'm tired and hungry," I told them as quickly as I could.

"All right, not much, but we'll talk more another time. You need your rest and some food. I'll leave her in your care Fratley. Good night, both of you. Be sure to get some rest Fratley." Gray said as he picked up his bag and left.

"Good night. I'll get some sleep Gray, you don't need to worry about me so much. I'm tired as well," Fratley said to him as he went with him out the door. Fratley reappeared a few moments later, carrying a small tray. He put it on the bed and I devoured it within a few minutes. "It's good to see that your appetite is healthy. All right, I'm sure you're tired, so I'll leave you for the night," he said as he smiled at me and carried the tray out. Just before he closed the door, I heard him say, "Good night."

I fell asleep a few moments later, but I didn't have a good night at all.

Freya's Dream

I was fuming over something as I tromped through the field, slicing up any monstersthat were unfortunate enough to cross my path. 'How dare he? Pretentious, little prick. Insensitive jerk. Why do I even care about him? … Well, we have been friends since we were little. This won't help, I just have to talk this out with him.' I turned around and started to head for the same cavern that led to the city of stone.

Suddenly, something hit me in the back. I spun to face my attacker and was met with the sight of a huge monster, the likes of which I had never seen before. I fought desperately, but the larger creature knocked my spear from my hands. I tried to defend myself, and even tried to run, but it was of no use. The creature knocked me to the ground, I felt myself lose consciousness as I hit the ground.

I opened my eyes to see what looked like a laboratory. Although it was darkened so I couldn't make out much. All I could see was the shadow of a door and various instruments that I couldn't see in the suffocating darkness. I decided to see how I was being contained. I might be able to break out if I tried. What I saw was somewhat uplifting. I was chained to a table that had been stood upright. I surveyed my bonds and was trying to pick them when a voice startled me from my task.

"Well, well, look who's awake. You shouldn't be trying to escape, it is futile," a man's voice rang out as I snapped my attention to the door. A man stood there, but in the gloom, I couldn't make him out. He came closer very quickly, suddenly I was staring into the most evil pair of dark eyes I had ever seen in my life. I felt waves of terror course through my body, but I refused to let it show to the monster in front of me.

"Trying to be brave? It is of no use, you will be truly terrified soon enough," he said as he pulled back. The look in his gleaming eyes frightened me to my core as his sadistic laugh filled the chamber…

End Dream

I found no escape that night, as visions of that creul man paraded through my head until the sun's light could come and banish the monster from my head.

-------

AN: Hope you liked it! Review responses in a moment!After you read these, remember to click the pretty little button that says 'submit review'!

Bballstar42: Yay! My first reviwer! I haven't ever played Crystal Chronicles, but I hope to soon. Please update your fic soon. It was great! (I think you know which one I mean, so I won't explain.) Here's a cookie!

kash30032000: Yay! Another reviewer! I'm happy you liked it! I've felt that way plenty of times, so I can relate. Here's a cookie!


	3. Fratley's On My List!

**Echoes of Memories**

**Chapter Three**

**AN: **Hello! Ookami here! The third chapter has arrived! I'll talk at the end, so on to the fic!

-------

I shot up in bed as the morning light hit me. I gazed around the room, honestly expecting to see that horrible room with that beast looming over me, but I was in the room I had fallen asleep in. I collapsed back to the pillows and put my hand over my face to shield off the too bright light that was streaming into the room.

What a night, I feel like I hadn't slept at all. What in the world was that about? Who was that man? Did I know him? Did any of that happen at all? Too many questions, my head hurts.

"Good morning, Freya!" Fratley's voice rang out as he walked into my room. Why was he so frickin' cheerful?

"What's so good about it?" I growled in response as I flipped over in the hopes that he would just go away.

"You've never been much of a morning person," he said with a laugh. "What do you want for breakfast?"

You to leave, but my stomach is growling so I might as well eat before it devours me whole. "Toast, get me toast," I groaned to him as I sat up.

"It appears you've lost your manners as well," he said as he stared at me. Go, get food, stop staring at me like I just killed your dog. I glared my thoughts out to him. He apparently got the message because he sighed and left. I hate morning people. Why can't they live as far away from me as possible?

He returned after what felt like an eternity, carrying a tray of food. As soon as he set the tray in front of me, I dug in. It was gone in just a few short moments. He sighed again and carried the tray out. What was with him and sighing? I add constant sighers to my 'people who I wish didn't exist' list. So far he was in violation of two of these. The only reason I put up with him is because he gave me decent food.

Sadly, he returned shortly. Now he's violating three of the entries on my list, because I had just added people who don't leave you alone on. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at me worriedly. Oh great, he's a worrywart.

"Fine, but I'm bored," I snapped. Man, I was **bored**. I was ready to start pulling my hair out to amuse myself. All I could do was think! And that was only aggravating my killer headache.

He sighed, "Sadly, there is no known cure for boredom." Now he was a smart aleck? I need to get away from this guy, even if it is only for a little while!

"I want to go outside. I want to take a walk," I told him. He sighed and shook his head. Oh great, what now?

"I really don't think you should…," he said. Damn him! I was going outside whether he liked it or not!

"I'm going no matter what you say! I'm going stir crazy!" I shouted as I pulled myself out of that damned bed. I was a bit off balance for a second, but I steadied myself quickly and glared him down. He was **not** stopping me.

He sighed again. I curse his sighing! "Freya, if you insist on going, I'll go with you." He stared at me, challenging me.

"No way! I'm going alone!" I shouted. Man, he pissed me off!

"Look, the last time you went on a walk by yourself, you ended up like this! I don't want you to end up worse, or even dead!" He yelled back. Ooo, so he did have a temper. Still, it didn't change the fact that I **really** didn't like him.

"I'll be fine! I'm not going to leave the city!" I yelled back. I needed to get away from him for a while.

He calmed down, but he still wouldn't drop it. "I also promised to take you to see their highnesses when you felt better."

"When did you have time to do that?" I was a bit calmer, but I was still pissed. This guy just rubbed me the wrong way.

"You have been asleep for two days, I was asked to the palace after you returned. They are worried about you." What! Why didn't he tell me! Wait, worried? Did that mean I knew these royalty he was going on about?

"Of course they are worried about you. You are the best dragon knight in Burmecia and one of the best fighters in the world. You have done many services for the kingdom and also for the entire world." Huh? What the hell is he talking about? Services for the whole world? Damn, I'm getting a headache. I hate him even more now.

He sighed again. "It's a very long story. One that is very complicated and that I don't know all the details of. All that I know are the generalities. I know you and seven others saved the world, how and all other details I don't know, you never told me." Whoa, hold up, I saved the world? Sadly, he didn't hold up, he just kept talking. "I know they'll be worried as well. They are some of your closest friends in the world."

Okay… let me get this straight, I saved the world, I know royalty who are close enough to worry about me, and the people I saved the world with are my closest friends. Hmm… I need to talk to them. He knows the way, so I'll put up with him for a bit, even if it is only for some answers. "All right, lead the way." Man, this was going to suck.

"You may wish to change first," he said calmly. Damn, he's always so freaking calm; he's more interesting when he's ticked. Now what the hell is he talking about? I walked over to the mirror and took a look at myself. Aw damn, I'm a mess. I need a change of clothes and a hairbrush and maybe even a bath. Well, I can take the bath later, but I still need a brush. "Your clothes are in the closet and there is a brush on the table." Dammit, how does he know this stuff? I could have sworn I saw him smiling as he left. Damn, I hate him so much.

Okay, let's see what's in the closet. I open the door and see all the clothes I have to choose from. Well, choose isn't really the word, I mean, it's either an outfit similar to the one I am wearing now, or that frilly _thing_ in the back. No way in hell I'll wear that, so I just grabbed the first thing I saw and put it on. Well, this one isn't as ripped up as some of the others, wait, it's ripped, the seam is starting to wear out and there is a huge patch on the back. I toss it away and start digging around. They all have rips, are wearing out, have a boatload of patches, or a combination. I manage to find one that isn't as worse for wear and put it on.

Now for my hair. I walk over to the table, pick up the brush, and start to run it through my hair. Well, actually it snagged. Ouch, this is going to be long and painful. A few minutes later, my hair is tangle free, but my head is sore and I think I took out half of my hair. I hate my life right now. And then I might not get to be alone for weeks. What a load.

"Freya, are you ready yet?" I heard he-who-ticks-me-off yell. What's his problem?

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a second," I yelled at him. I yanked open the door and glared at him. "Let's go and get this over with." I stomped past him out the door. I could hear him muttering behind me, but I didn't give a damn. He caught up to me and started to guide me through the streets.

Several people stopped us as we went along, asking if I was okay, saying they had heard that something was wrong with me. I tried to answer them myself, but Fratley jumped in and told them that I had lost my memory and that they hoped I recovered soon. Man, he pisses me off. He won't let me speak for myself! Damn him to the abyss.

It took a while, but we finally reached a huge castle. Damn, that thing was huge! There were statues that stretched all the way up the walls and all the decorations… it was easy to get overwhelmed just looking at it. I couldn't even begin to imagine how long it must have taken to build. Fratley lead the way up to a flight of stairs that led inside. At the top step, a young boy stood.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while. You really should visit more, but that's beside the point. Come on, the king is waiting," he shouted as we approached him. I wonder who he is, maybe a servant?

"Prince Puck, how wonderful to see you again," Fratley said as he bowed to the boy. He's the prince? What the… "I hope we haven't kept either of you too long."

"Naw, we were hoping you would make it sooner, but we didn't really expect you for at least another day. Freya, how're ya doin'? I heard ya lost your memory," the prince said. Okay, this was not how I expected a prince to act, but for some reason, it just seemed to not be unusual for him. Like he always spoke like that and that I was used to it. Maybe I really did know him.

"It's true, Prince Puck. She cannot remember anyone. I told her briefly about how she saved the world, but she looked like she thought I was lying," Fratley said, stopping me from answering again. I glared at him as best I could. He shot a look at me. "It also appears that she has lost her manners as well." Damn him!

"Would you please stop calling me Prince Puck! It's just Puck!" he shouted as we walked through the maze of the castle hallways. "Well, losing your memories sucks. I hope you get better soon." I nodded my thanks as we continued along. We finally stopped at a very ornate, very _large_ wooden door. Puck pushed it open and walked confidently into the room. I followed him in, with Fratley tailing us both.

This was one _huge_ room. There were people standing everywhere, but the only seat was an ornate throne that was occupied by whom I guess was the king. Fratley immediately bowed deeply before the man. Fratley glared at me. What the hell was his problem? I really don't have any idea what the hell he expects me to do, so damn him to the abyss!

The man raised an eyebrow at me before he addressed the dingbat otherwise known as Fratley. "Please rise," Fratley scrambled to obey. I had to hold in my laughter, now _that_ was funny. "I can already tell that something is wrong. I guess what you told us is really true, Freya has lost her memories." He sighed as he stood up.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Fratley jumped in _again_! "Sadly it is, your highness." Fratley bowed to him.

"What did Gray say to do?" the king asked.

"He said just to wait. That her memories will return eventually with time. He gave an estimate of anywhere from a few weeks, to a few years," Fratley told him. He's talking like I'm not even here! Damn him!

"Is there anything that could help speed up the process?" the king asked calmly.

"Gray didn't say anything about that, but I found that being around friends and hearing about what I did helped me considerably. I was planning on contacting her friends," Fratley told him. I wonder if he means the people he said that I saved the world with?

"It is worth a try. I'll contact them myself and I will notify you when the arrangements have been set. I apologize that we cannot speak for longer, but I have many important matters to attend to. Goodbye, I hope you regain your memory soon Freya." Fratley bowed again and I nodded my thanks as we left.

"Visit again soon!" Puck shouted as he waved goodbye. I smiled at him. He was a nice kid, if a bit strange. We backtracked through the palace and then through the streets back to the house.

"So, I guess this means I'll be seeing those people you were telling me about," I asked as we entered the living room.

"Yes, as soon as all the arrangements have been made, you'll see them." Fratley answered.

"When?"

"When they can. You must understand, they live all over the world. It might be awhile."

"I hate waiting."

"I know, you always have."

"What's for dinner?" I asked. Fratley laughed and shook his head.

-----

**AN:** What did ya think? I know this took a while, but I've been out of the hospital for two weeks now and I was swamped by make-up work and finals. **YES!** **FINALS ARE OVER! NOW I HAVE THREE WEEKS TO WORK ON CHAPTERS! WO-HOO!**

**Review Responses:**

**kash30032000:** Don't worry, you'll find out eventually. The only reason she trusts them is 1.no other choice and 2. food. Thanks! Here's a cookie!

**LottiRebel:** Thanks! Yum, cookies. And I don't have to share with my sister! Here's a cookie for you!


End file.
